


"So why the harness, Timmy?"

by mae428



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae428/pseuds/mae428
Summary: Written in 15 minutes on my phone. Meant to be way longer and way more porny but I got tired so Timmy got tired but here. Have a phone convo about the harness-bib. Gnight, folks!





	"So why the harness, Timmy?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 15 minutes on my phone. Meant to be way longer and way more porny but I got tired so Timmy got tired but here. Have a phone convo about the harness-bib. Gnight, folks!

“I thought you don't like wearing things that bother your nipples, baby.”

“I don't…”

“Because they're so sensitive, aren't they? That’s why you didn't want to wear those clamps for me.”

“...yeah.”

“And are they red? Right now?”

“A little.”

“Sore?”

“Tender.”

“So why the harness, Timmy?”

“Because I wanted to.”

“You wanted to? You wanted to have chafed nipples?”

“I wanted to. For you.”

“For me? Well, that's very generous of you, baby.”

“I put it on without my shirt when I got back to my hotel.”

“Do you still have it on?”

“Um…”

“Timmy? Use your words, baby.”

“Yeah.”

“And does it feel good without your shirt on?”

“God, Armie.”

“I asked you a question.”

“Yeah. Yes. It feels good. Without my shirt. It feels really fucking good.”

“Are you wearing your new bracelet?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Good. I saw it on you and knew you had to keep it. Phoned in a favor and made the purchase. The Love Bracelet is a classic.”

“I know…”

“And what do you say?”

“Thank you. Fuck, thank you Armie. Thank you for the bracelet.”

“I want you to wear that all the time.”

“I dunno if I even know how to take it off.”

“All the better.”

“I wish you were here.”

“I know, Tim. I know, me too.”

“Fuck, I'm tired.”

“Not even gonna jack off for me?”

“Mmmh, I can of you want me to. Been half hard since I put it on this morning."

"Yeah, I could tell in some of those photos."

"Lotsa dancing tonight, though. Feet hurt.”

“Sounds like you could use a foot rub.”

“Desperately.”

“Sleep, T. You sound exhausted.”

“No! No, don't go.”

“Not going anywhere, baby. Still here...you still got that harness on?”

“It's a  _ bib _ , Armie. And yes. You didn't tell me to take it off yet.”

“Good boy. Go ahead. You can take it off.”

“Thanks.”

“Better?”

“Yes. And no. I dunno.”

“You can keep it?”

“Yes.”

“Put it back on tomorrow. Jack off in it. Send me a picture.”

“Yessir.”

“Sleepy boy.”

“Stay with me? Until I fall asleep?”

“Sure, Tim. Whatever you need.”

“Need  _ you _ .”

“I know, babe. Couple more days and I'll be back. Bronzed like a god and still on island time.”

“Can I stay at your place?”

“What about Momma?”

“Goin’ back home tomorrow.”

“Of course you can stay, T.”

“Mmh.”

“Tim?”

“Yeah?”

“Love you.”

“Arms.”

“Yeah, I'm here. Night, baby.”


End file.
